Libido
by AmorRudo
Summary: Dicen que en el amor no hay edad. Pero nadie ha dicho que aceptarlo fuese algo fácil. Judal, entre el debate por atravesar aquella línea delgada de la moral, se ve acorralado por tener que decidir entre ceder a sus impulsos o frenarse. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese niño de nombre Aladdin lo iba a sumergir en una locura tan abrumadora? JuAla. One shot. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin (Judala).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Libido**

El agua había caído como verdadero manantial sobre su cabeza. La lluvia despavorida lo repiqueteó sin piedad, y ahora no parecía más que un trapo mojado por el mal tiempo de afuera. No sabía cuántas cuadras habían corrido desde el centro de la ciudad hasta la casa de Judal, pero apostaba aquel largo trayecto había suficiente para molerle los pies. No era culpa suya, todo había sido repentino, ¿Quién iba a pensar que llovería en pleno verano? Sin embargo, eso no importaba ahora. Ya no había agua que lo empapara, la comodidad de un hogar invitaba a su cuerpo a temperarse por el cálido ambiente. Miró al muchacho más alto a su lado, también destilando agua de lluvia en cantidades industriales. Se veía algo malhumorado, y es que Judal detestaba la lluvia.

—Ya pasó —Le dijo Aladdin, sonriendo temerosamente—. No tienes por qué enfadarte, era algo que no sabíamos. Sólo tendremos que cambiarnos y ya. Aunque... yo no tengo ropa.

—Primero debes bañarte o te vas a enfermar, enano.

Judal entró a su casa, luego de encontrar las llaves. Las manos mojadas y frías le estaban resultando torpes en esos momentos. Buscó toallas mientras Aladdin entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Los días habían estado demasiado calurosos últimamente, era obvio que llovería de esa torrencial forma, debía haberlo previsto. Resopló mientras cubría su cabeza con una de las toallas. Arrojó una a la cara de Aladdin. Escuchó al niño quejarse por eso tras la tela, pero no le prestó atención.

—Allá está el baño, ve —le dijo, mientras sacudía la toalla en su cabeza, para sacar un poco del agua.

Aladdin hizo caso inmediato a la orden del otro. No importaba cuán cálido estuviese adentro, el frío de su ropa pegado a su piel continuaba congelándolo. Se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos cubiertos de barro y también sus calcetines, los cuales tampoco habían alcanzado a salvarse de la lluvia. No quería ensuciar el suelo del pasillo. Colocó sus calcetines mojados en los zapatos, los dejó en la puerta de entrada y se fue caminando en pies descalzos hasta el baño.

Cuando llegó y entró, se sorprendió al percatarse de algo que nunca había visto. Abrió los ojos, impresionado. Había un inodoro y un lavamanos, ¿Pero eso otro qué era?

—Oye, Judal —Le llamó—, ¿Por qué tienes una cama en el baño? —preguntó señalando la bañera, la cual, inocentemente, no sabía lo que era.

—¿Qué? —Espetó, yendo hacia el baño, aún con la toalla en sus hombros—. Es una bañera idiota, ¿acaso nunca viste una?

No supo por qué, pero los ojos de Aladdin le dijeron en ese momento que no tenía idea de qué le estaba hablando. ¿Podía ser en serio?

—¿Una bañera? —El asombro no se desplegaba de su rostro—¿Acaso sirve para dormir en el agua? —preguntó una vez vio una canilla en la parte superior de la bañera.

El niño no lo podía creer. Nunca había visto una bañera en su vida. Y la verdad, ese extraño elemento se le hacía cada vez más curioso. Se acercó y apoyó las manos en la tina, percatándose de la suavidad de ésta.

El otro literalmente, se golpeó la frente con su mano. ¿Era verdad lo que oía? No podía comprender cómo ese enano en momento podía parecer un adulto hablando y otras veces sólo era un completo imbécil.

—No, idiota. Sirve para bañarse. Si te duermes ahí no creo que salgas vivo.

—Yo lo siento bastante cómodo —dijo recostándose en ella. —Ah, así que es para bañarse. —Pasó las manos por las paredes de la bañera, sintiéndola fría y resbaladiza. Incluso oída un sonido característico y divertido, como si limpiara un vidrio con los dedos. Miró a Judal de reojo y sonrió tan pronto una idea se le ocurrió. —¡Bañémonos juntos! —señaló entusiasmado, comenzando a quitarse rápidamente la ropa mojada.

—¿Qué? Yo no me bañaré contigo, Chibi. Hazlo solo.

¿Bañarse juntos? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese niño? No iba a bañarse con él. Aladdin se veía demasiado emocionado por algo tan simple como una bañera. El niño se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa mojada y comenzó a inspeccionar las canillas. En ese momento, Judal se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba su propio cuerpo. Le encantaría poder bañarse en ese instante, pero simplemente no podía aceptar la propuesta del niño. Era algo que no podían hacer juntos.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Porque no. ¿Acaso no sabes bañarte solo?

—Pero acá es diferente, esta bañera parece una piscina. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre esas dos cosas? —reprochó—. Además, nunca he usado una de estas, será divertido si me enseñas.

Judal resopló mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello mojado. Tal vez no pasaría nada malo con que lo hicieran una vez. Había muchas personas que se bañaban juntas sin compromiso alguno. Muchos familiares y hermanos lo hacían, aunque ellos no fuera exactamente eso.

—Bien —suspiró resignado, mientras se acercaba a la bañera—. Sal de ahí. Hay que preparar el agua.

Al decir esto, Aladdin le hizo caso. Judal abrió el agua, esperando a que se calentara, pensando aún si sería una buena idea.

El pequeño sonrió enérgico por la respuesta de Judal. Estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea. Como él era hijo único, siempre había soñado con tener un baño con algún hermano mayor, y Judal era lo más parecido a uno que podía tener. "Incluso, más que eso" Pensaba. Alguien con quien se sentía atraído y quería con el corazón, con quien compartía una clase de sentimientos extraños que afloraban de su pecho. Lo quería tanto como para nunca poder separarse de él. Pero esa parte de sus emociones aun le confundían un poco al ponerse a pensar sobre la clase de impresión que tenía respecto a él, pero esto último nunca se lo diría. No tenía claro sus sentimientos, ni hablar la forma de ordenarlos. Sin embargo, sabía que era alguien muy preciado para él y con eso le bastaba.

Vio cuando la bañera comenzó a llenarse de agua desbordantemente cálida y el vapor comenzaba a emanar de ella, inundando el lugar de una neblina acogedora. El frío se esfumó en un suspiro y sólo un ambiente agradable perfumaba los alrededores. Terminó de quitarse el resto de sus prendas y tan pronto la tina se llenó, inmediatamente se lanzó al agua como un costal de papas.

Judal vio cómo Aladdin se arrojó al agua caliente, disfrutando poder librarse del frío. Él mismo se quitó la ropa también, dejándola a un lado en baño y se sentó dentro de la bañera.

Observó al niño, quien aún se maravillaba e intentaba nadar como si realmente estuviera en una piscina.

—Deja de moverte tanto, enano. Es sólo una bañera —se quejó, mientras comenzaba a soltar su cabello para lavarlo.

—¡Soy un submarino! —Jugaba mientras hacía sonidos burbujeantes bajo el agua, moviéndose como lombriz.

El agua serpenteaba en la bañera, bastante alocadas y saltarinas por las sacudidas de Aladdin. El chico se veía alegre y radiante, primera vez que se bañaba en una tina y se sentía muy feliz de poder hacerlo con Judal. A pesar de no ser tan grande y espaciosa, de igual forma le agradaba.

—Ya deja de joder y báñate, imbécil —espetó mojándose el pelo.

Aladdin le salpicó agua en todo momento, durante sus juegos. ¿Cómo alguien podía emocionarse así por una cosa tan simple? No lo entendía.

El niño siguió jugando, sin prestarle mucha atención. Una idea le cruzó por la mente. Estiró su mano hacia uno de los bordes de la tina, tomando un frasco junto al shampoo. Nunca usaba ese tipo de cosas. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba por qué lo tenía, pero en ese momento no le importó. Tiró un poco del líquido en el agua y pronto comenzó a hacer espuma. Judal rio ante la cara de sorpresa del niño, aún sin entender cómo nunca había visto este tipo de cosas.

—Es… es… —murmuró el niño con curiosidad. —¡Espuma! —Curvó los labios, maravillado, mientras miraba cómo las burbujas tomaban forma en el agua mientras Judal revoloteaba las manos bajo de ella. Rápidamente Aladdin no perdió el tiempo y se hizo partícipe de la creación de espuma. Era interesante y entretenido. Era como un montón de burbujitas blancas reunidas todas, muy pegaditas entre sí. "Es una familia de burbujas" Pensó para sí mismo, sonriendo. Inmediatamente acurrucó un poco entre sus manos, retirándola del agua y la sopló hacia adelante, pareciendo un millar de trozos de algodón de azúcar. —Me encanta la espuma, es esponjosa y escurridiza.

—Es sólo espuma —dijo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver la felicidad del pequeño y cómo jugaba con esas burbujas.

Tomó algo de espuma en su mano y la sopló en la cara de Aladdin. Se rio al ver el gesto que éste puso y cómo se quejó. Había arrugado el rostro y sacudido la cabeza al instante. Debía admitir que se veía bastante... bien, a pesar de sólo ser un mocoso.

—Ten cuidado, me llegó al ojo y es molesto. —Continuó quejándose mientras se restregaba un parpado con la mano. Luego llegó el turno de Aladdin para vengarse. Reunió mucha espuma en un solo sitio y agarró lo suficiente como para cubrirle las dos manos completas y luego la arrojó de un soplido contra la cara de Judal. —¡Mira Judal, está nevando en tu cara! —Se carcajeó.

—¡Oye, no! —Se había esperado esa venganza. Detuvo un poco de la espuma de Aladdin con la mano, aunque algo había logrado alcanzarlo.

Sonrió ante ese pequeño juego. Arrojó agua al niño, salpicándolo, riendo cómo éste se quejaba. Detuvo toda el agua que Aladdin le lanzó de regreso, burlándose de él, diciendo que lanzaba como una niñita débil.

Fue entonces cuando el niño optó por otra táctica y empezó a chapotear en el agua, con cuerpo incluido.

—¡Ahora soy una ballena! —Se lanzó repetidas veces contra el agua, llegando ésta a desbordarse.

La bañera parecía una tormenta marina. Aladdin se reía por los infaltables gruñidos de Judal, tratando de cubrirse el rostro por la molesta agua, carcajeándose aún más por eso.

—¡Basta, ya! —Se hartó del juego. El agua había volado por todos lados y ya se había cansado de tener que soportarlo. Tomó a Aladdin de los hombros, para que el niño se quedara quieto—. Es suficiente. Báñate ahora.

El niño hizo un puchero y hundió la mitad de su rostro en el agua, encogido de hombros tras el llamado de atención de Judal. Era cierto, a lo mejor se había pasado un poco, tenía que comportarse. Sacó el shampoo, lo frotó contra sus manos y se lo colocó en su larga cabellera azulina que en ese minuto más parecía un colchón de pelo. Lentamente comenzó a producirse la espuma mientras masajeaba su cabeza. Se sentía bien y agradable, eso de algún modo lo relajaba. Pero sus minutos de tranquilidad poco tiempo duraron cuando se percató de la espuma que reposaba en sus manos. En ese momento, su instinto por querer jugar nuevamente surgió en él. Se pasó las manos por la cara y empezó a acumular espuma en su barbilla.

—¡Mira, Judal! ¡Soy Santa Claus! —señaló con emoción, haciendo muecas graciosas y otras ridículas.

Judal exhaló una pequeña risa al ver la idiotez que hacía ese pequeño niño. Lavó su cabello también y se acercó un poco a él.

—Luego te consigo un traje rojo, ahora enjuágate —le dijo, mientras tomaba la ducha de mano y la encendía, esperando a que se calentara—. Tira la cabeza hacia atrás.

El niño le hizo caso y comenzó a quitarle la espuma del cabello. No sabía por qué lo estaba ayudando, simplemente lo había hecho. Tampoco le molestaba hacerlo. Pasó una mano por el cabello azul de Aladdin, mientras seguía quitando los restos de jabón.

El pequeño Aladdin disfrutaba del agua tibia que rociaba su cabeza, más la mano suave de Judal que lo estimulaba a su tacto. El simple hecho de que resbalara por su cabeza lo sentía confortante y estremecedor. Luego, una repentina idea surcó en su mente.

—¿Puedo lavarte el pelo yo ahora? —preguntó, mirando a Judal con una amplia sonrisa.

—Si llegas —le dijo con sorna, pasándole el duchador al niño. Éste ignoró su burla y tomó aquel aparato con el fin de echarle agua a su pelo.

La escena le pareció algo extraña, Aladdin enjuagándole el pelo era lo que menos hubiera esperado en ese día. Sin embargo, lo disfrutó. El repiqueteo del agua caliente contra su cuerpo era relajante. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, cerrando los ojos mientras se deleitaba con el agua y el suave toque de Aladdin sobre su cabello.

—Tu cabello ahora está muy suave —Le dijo, sonriente, deslizando los dedos por el oscuro pelo de Judal. —¿Sabes? Ahora mismo parece un sauce llorón en medio de la lluvia. Lo curioso es que no te gusta, ¿Por qué no? —Esa pregunta siempre había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza, y ahora, encontraba esta era una oportunidad especial para saberlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A la lluvia? —Preguntó, volteándose hacia Aladdin.

—Sí —contestó—, cada vez que llueve, gruñes o te enfadas más fácilmente que otras veces. ¿Por qué la lluvia te hace enojar?

—No es que me haga enojar. Simplemente no me gusta —Arqueó una ceja ante esa pregunta extraña, tratando de deducir a qué se debía—. No me gusta la lluvia. Prefiero su sonido.

La lluvia siempre era fría y solitaria, con un poder descomunal de congelarte hasta los huesos. No, la lluvia le desagradaba. En cambio, le gustaba oír que llovía. Un sonido relajante y arrullador. Lo prefería mil veces que tener que caminar bajo la lluvia.

—¿Su sonido? —Torció una ceja, comprendiendo la causa de su malhumor cada vez que Judal sentía la lluvia tocarle la piel. —Entiendo. Su sonido también es particular —indicó, recorriendo el cabello sedoso del otro con sus dedos. Realmente eso también le relajaba —A mí me gustan ambos. La lluvia es un paso para el regreso del sol. Muchas veces se necesita para que los jardines y las plantas vuelvan a florecer. Por eso me gusta disfrutarla, porque es divertida. Y cuando ella se va, el retorno del sol me hace renacer a mí también. Pienso que a veces es importante extrañar las cosas, para que así, quererlas más que antes. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—No extrañaría a la lluvia si ésta dejara de caer, pero tampoco soy del tipo que prefiere posarse bajo el sol. Prefiero los días nublados. No me gusta tener que extrañar nada, ni contentarme con lo que tengo. Un día nublado no me hace ni extrañar el sol ni desear la lluvia, pero no siempre se pueden tener ese tipo de gustos. Esto es lo que hay. El que el sol repentinamente deje de estar no es un recordatorio del poco aprecio que le diste cuando te alumbraba, él volverá a salir luego de que la lluvia pare, no hay motivo para extrañarlo. Siempre volverá a aparecer.

—Volverá a aparecer, eso es seguro. Pero en el momento en que lo vivas, en ese presente, no lo tendrás. Vivir con algo que no tienes, no suena bastante alentador —dijo, sonriendo. Cuando terminó de lavar y enjuagarle el cabello, miró la ducha teléfono con curiosidad. —Nunca había usado uno de estos… ¿Cómo se apaga esta magia?

—No es magia, idiota —Rio un poco por esas palabras. ¿Acaso a este niño lo habían criado dentro de un frasco o era así de imbécil siempre? No entendía cómo podía hablar con tanta profundidad y a la vez pensar que la ducha de manos era mágica.

Apagó el agua y miró al niño, quien aún parecía sorprendido por esa "magia". Tomó el jabón entre sus manos, para lavarse el cuerpo y notó cómo Aladdin lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿También quieres que te ayude a lavarte? —Preguntó de forma sugestiva.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no. ¡Tampoco soy un bebé! —Se negó con cierta vergüenza y sonrojo. Imaginarse la escena se le hizo incluso extraña ¿Por qué se le había quedado mirando tanto? Tal vez porque el cuerpo de Judal se le hacía muy curioso y singular. Tenía algo que lo hacía llamativo, como una perfecta escultura de greda. Quizá en el futuro, pudiera ser tan atractivo como él. Tomó el jabón y se lo refregó por el cuerpo, tan suave y resbaloso. Le gustaba ver cómo se iba haciendo más pequeño mientras lo fregaba contra su piel, se le hacía gracioso. Luego decidió seguir hasta llegar a una zona donde no alcanzaba. —Ah, no puedo en mi espalda. Normalmente le pido ayuda a mi madre o mi padre para esto. ¿Me ayudas?

Miró al niño cuando éste le hizo esa pregunta. No le contestó, no pudo hacerlo.

Le había parecido gracioso cuando Aladdin le quitó el jabón, ofendido. Se río por dentro, enjuagando su cuerpo. Al instante, se había quedado observando al niño, lavándose su pequeño cuerpo. Flaco y tan corto. Aladdin sólo era un niño, con un cuerpo minúsculo y tan reducido como el de un chico de su edad. Sin embargo, se había quedado mirándolo sin poder evitarlo.

Siguió el rastro blanco de pequeñas burbujas que dejaba el jabón en esa piel a medida que lo frotaba, un interminable camino recorrido por sus ojos. Por un momento, pareció que esas burbujas hacían brillar la piel blanca de ese niño. Se veía deslumbrante.

Despertó de esa extraña ensoñación cuando este le habló de nuevo. Miró a Aladdin, éste le extendió el jabón al instante, lo tomó y el niño le dio la espalda. Corrió el largo cabello azul del otro y le pasó el jabón con cuidado. Recorrió la pequeña espalda, pasando de vez en cuando los dedos por la piel del niño, sintiéndola increíblemente suave, como si estuviera hecha de porcelana.

Aladdin suspiró de satisfacción por el roce del jabón. Su espalda era un punto débil, ya que era increíblemente sensible en esa zona, pero de igual manera le gustaba. De vez en cuando alzaba los hombros por un repentino escalofrío; cuando el jabón y los dedos de Judal pasaban derechamente por su columna vertebral, ésta se erguía al instante. Quiso saber si al otro también le agradaría que le tallara la espalda, por lo que decidió preguntar:

—¿Quieres que yo también lo haga? Es agradable y divertido —aseguró.

Y, nuevamente, las palabras no salieron de la boca de Judal. Apretó el jabón en su mano. Su respiración se había tornado más notoria sin saber por qué. No, claro que lo sabía, pero no podía ceder ante eso.

Respiró hondo y le pasó el jabón a Aladdin, dándose vuelta, dejando un libre acceso de su espalda para el niño. No podía hablar, las palabras no eran capaces de salir de su boca. Los pensamientos corrían por su mente a una velocidad increíble, sin lograr concretar ninguna idea. Todo se nubló en el momento en que ese pequeño comenzó a acariciarlo para lavarle la espalda.

El niño repasaba el jabón por la espalda de Judal. La sentía tan firme y bien estructurada, la musculatura estaba perfectamente marcada. Cuánto deseaba crecer en ese instante para lograr algún día ser como él. Quizás también para esclarecer sus sentimientos y confesárselos, pues muchas cosas sentía por él en esos momentos. Aladdin era consciente de que todavía era demasiado niño para el otro y sus emociones aun las hallaba confusas en su mente. Por eso estaba ansioso de volverse mayor, para así poder sentirse a la altura de Judal de ya ser una persona madura y dispuesta para él. Su afecto hacia él era bastante fuerte, un lazo especial y que distaba del que tenía hacia su familia y otros amigos. Su corazón reaccionaba cada vez que veía a Judal. Tal vez aún era incapaz de entenderlo del todo, sin embargo, sabía que esos sentimientos eran especiales.

Jugó con la espalda del otro por un rato, haciendo formas y figuritas por sus dedos. Quería saber si Judal también era sensible en esa parte, quizá estaba siendo algo molesto, pero le picaba la curiosidad.

—Basta, es suficiente —expresó con la voz trémula y lóbrega. Se alejó del tacto de aquel niño, girándose para quedar frente a él, pero no lo miró.

No podía soportarlo más. Su cabeza estaba desvariando, la mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas por la situación. Aladdin era solamente un niño. Nada más. Pero, aun cuando era consciente de esto, sus pensamientos no dejaban de ser descabellados. La piel blanca y suave del niño, su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, cubierto por esa manta de cabello azul; todo ese espectáculo frente a sus ojos era enloquecedor.

Tenía que irse, alejarse de esas locuras. Quería alejarse de Aladdin. No se movió de su lugar, sin embargo. Permaneció quieto, tratando de apaciguar sus emociones. No podía dejarse derrumbar por esa locura sorda que le generaba aquel pequeño.

—Lo siento, ¿Te molesté? —preguntó el niño algo preocupado. Tal vez no debió haberlo molestado tanto. Se percató de que el agua estaba comenzando a helarse. Se levantó de la bañera y tomó su cabello para estrujarlo. El agua rápidamente voló por los aires y se unió al resto de la tina. Lo sentía bastante fino y sedoso. Judal había hecho un gran trabajo en lavárselo. Miró sus dedos y se dio cuenta que ya estaban arrugados. —Creo que ya es momento de salirnos —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano a Judal con una cálida sonrisa.

Judal también se levantó de su lugar, ignorando la mano que el niño le extendía. Tampoco lo miró en ese instante. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en ningún lugar en particular. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a esos pensamientos atormentadores. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Salió de la bañera, aún sin prestarle atención al niño junto a él, colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y tomó otra para secarse el cabello. Era suficiente locura por un día. Podía sentir la mirada de Aladdin sobre él. El niño estaba preocupado, pero eso no le importó a Judal. Tenía que despejarse ya.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Aladdin no entendía lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué de pronto actuaba tan distante? ¿Le había dicho algo malo? ¿O tal vez todavía estaba molesto por haberse revolcado en la bañera y salpicar agua por todos lados? ¿O quizás también por haberse puesto a jugar con su espalda? Permaneció en silencio por un rato, tratando de responder a todas esas incógnitas que surgían en su mente, todavía percatándose de la parquedad de Judal al ignorarlo de esa manera. Era como si repentinamente hubiese dejado de existir para él. ¿Pero por qué?

—Lo… siento —Decidió hablar—. Creo que no debí excederme, ¿No te gustó que diera vuelta el agua en el suelo? Debería buscar un trapo para limpiar.

—Cállate, Chibi —dijo al niño, volteándose a él—. No me importa nada de eso. Sólo sécate.

Quitó el tapón de la bañera, dejando que esa agua jabonosa se fuera. Judal salió del baño, bajo la atenta mirada de ese chico. No le interesaba el baño ni mucho menos, sólo quería dejar de sentirse tan nervioso.

El muchacho buscó entre su ropa algo para él y para ese niño. La lluvia aún no paraba de caer con fuerza, pasarían un rato más ahí. Aladdin apareció al instante de salir de baño. Judal se acercó a él y le entregó algo de ropa, aunque seguramente le quedara enorme.

Aladdin recibió la ropa de Judal y se la puso ahí mismo. Unos simples pantalones deportivos negros y una camisa larga color beige. Tuvo que doblar las mangas de las prendas para que le entraran como correspondiera, ya que le quedaban extremadamente grandes. La camisa incluso le nadaba como un vestido y los pantalones se le caían. El niño era demasiado delgado para ellos. Decidió quitárselos ya que no le servía quedarse puesto con ellos. La temperatura de la casa de todas formas era cálida y gracias al baño, ya no tenía frío. Podría sobrevivir de esa forma.

Judal se vistió luego de entregarle la ropa a Aladdin. Un simple pantalón y una de esas camisetas que usaba para dormir, ambas prendas de color oscuro. Se sentó en la cama de la habitación, aun secándose el cabello. El niño lo imitó y se sentó a su lado, tomando una de sus toallas para secarse bien.

Ninguno de los dos compartió una mirada o palabra alguna. El silencio entre ambos era absoluto, y parecía que no había posibilidad de romperlo. El muchacho suspiró levemente y rodó los ojos, tratando de recordar por qué habían terminado así. Giró la vista, observando de reojo a Aladdin y al instante se arrepintió.

El niño junto a él secaba delicadamente su cabello azul. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y desnudas. No recordaba alguna vez haberle visto las piernas, éstas eran blancas y prácticamente lampiñas, seguramente debido a que Aladdin era sólo un niño y aún no acaba de crecer. Su cuerpo todavía era muy ambiguo, pero, a medida que creciera, no creía que fuera a perder esa ambigüedad que lo caracterizaba. El chico jugaba con su pie, moviéndolo en círculos, mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos. Judal se vio cegado por esa imagen, sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Recorrió las finas piernas de ese niño, tan delgadas y levemente modeladas, con esa piel blanca que no dudaba que sería tan tersa como un trozo de seda. Por un momento, recordó una canción idiota al ver ese par de extremidades, imaginándose cómo se vería Aladdin con un par de medias de seda negras.

Literalmente, golpeó su cara al tener semejante idea. Se estaba volviendo loco de nuevo. ¿Por qué sus pensamientos y emociones se sentían tan arremolinados en ese instante? Aquel enano sin hacer nada le estaba causando una revolución. Era tan fuerte que estaba alucinando por sólo verle las piernas. Su demencia estaba llegando a límites descomunales.

El pequeño Aladdin, después de secarse, se había puesto a jugar con su cabello. Le encantaba repasar los dedos por entre sus hebras azules, como tocar una vertiente de hilos sedosos. Se sentía muy relajado. Decidió peinarse y tomó un cepillo que descansaba en una de las repisas de la habitación. Las puntas del utensilio acariciaban su cabeza tenuemente. Su cabello húmedo caída y reposaba en su hombros, siguiendo la línea por la espalda hasta expandirse por la cama. Luego miró a Judal, quien a su vez le devolvía la vista, muy detenidamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó, extrañado. Judal hacía rato que actuaba raro.

—Nada —gruñó Judal, quitándole el cepillo a ese niño para pasarlo por su propio cabello.

Retiró la mirada de él mientras se peinaba. No quería verlo, si lo hacía volvería aquella locura ensordecedora y lo atacaría nuevamente, ¿pero cómo escaparía de ese pequeño y de lo que representaba si ambos estaban atrapados en la misma habitación?

El sonido de la lluvia incesante y la voz de Aladdin hablándole lo estaba irritando más. Apretó los dientes, tratando de alejar su mente de ese instante y quedar en blanco. Cepilló con más fuerza su cabello, llegando a causarse dolor. Mejor así. El dolor le haría olvidar las idioteces que no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza.

Aladdin vio cuando Judal se tironeaba el pelo con el cepillo, como si prácticamente se lo fuese a sacar. No entendía ese cambio repentino en el muchacho. Según lo que le había dicho, no estaba molesto. ¿Pero por qué de igual manera se veía alterado y parco? Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no podía comprender el por qué. Se acercó al otro rápidamente.

—Veo que tu cabello está un poco enredado —señaló preocupado, tomándole cabello entre sus manos—, ¿No quieres que te ayude?

En cambio, Judal golpeó la mano de Aladdin, alejándola de sí.

—No necesito que un enano como tú me ayude —espetó de una forma dura y dejando entrever un poco la furia que sentía en el momento. No estaba enojado con Aladdin, el problema radicaba en él mismo. Se molestaba por la vulnerabilidad que comenzaba a presentar y la confusión en su mente. Odiaba sentirse así.

Con desconcierto y pena, el pequeño niño alejó su mano golpeada y la acarició con la otra. Agachó su cabeza y miró hacia el suelo. Tal vez era mejor dejar a Judal en paz. Todavía no entendía sus reacciones, ¿por qué ese súbito enojo? Por más que trataba de pensar, no lograba concluir nada. A lo mejor, aún seguía molesto por el desastre que había dejado en el baño minutos atrás, quién sabe. Sería mejor ir a limpiarlo cuanto antes. Se bajó de la cama y se fue caminando hacia la puerta. Al menos la camisa de Judal le tapaba gran parte de su zona baja, no tendría que preocuparse por verse andando semi-desnudo por la casa. Se arremangó las mangas y le dijo:

—Ya regreso, iré a limpiar el baño.

—Espera, Chibi —Judal detuvo al niño, tomándolo del brazo antes de que pudiera irse—. Te dije que eso no hacía falta. Yo después lo haré.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, yo también puedo hacerlo. Así podrás peinarte tranquilo —insistió.

Judal no soltó el brazo de Aladdin, a pesar de la insistencia. Apretó los dientes conteniendo sus emociones turbulentas.

Ese chico era tan idiota que se culpaba porque él estuviera enojado. Ni siquiera se acordaba del piso mojado del baño. Era solamente agua, luego podría secarlo. Cosas mucho más pesadas rondaban en su cabeza, las cuales no podía comentar con el otro. ¿Qué podría decirle a ese niño? Nada, exactamente por eso, porque era sólo un niño.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo—. Ayúdame con mi cabello.

Aladdin asintió aún más confundido y Judal le soltó el brazo, el cual lo había afirmado tanto hasta llegarle a doler. Tomó el cepillo y ambos se sentaron en la cama nuevamente. Se mantuvo en silencio peinándolo, deslizando el peine por entre el cabello del muchacho. Algunos tirones pudo oír por parte de las enredaderas que se formaron durante el baño. Al parecer, el cabello de Judal era más fácil de enredarse que el suyo propio, parecía una mata de hiedras gruesas. Sin embargo, no era difícil peinarlo. Los nudos se deshacían rápidamente gracias a ser tan liso y delgado. También tenía cuidado de no dañarlo, y paseaba el peine con delicadeza, temía llegar a romperlo. Prontamente el cepillo pudo pasar sin problemas por el oscuro cabello de Judal.

Mirarlo se le hacía hechizante, similar a un caleidoscopio nocturno, colmado de estrellas. Si había algo con lo que al niño le encantaba comparar, era el cabello de Judal. Una cascada en la noche, que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y todos sus astros en el cielo. Se sentía afortunado de poder tan solo tocarlo. Pues amaba todo lo de él. Y sólo un pequeño momento junto a Judal, lo hacía infinitamente feliz. De un momento a otro, se le había olvidado el enfado de éste y solamente se concentró en contemplar su cabello.

Por su propio lado, Judal se preguntaba por qué había cedido a esto. ¿Arrepentimiento tal vez? Realmente no se arrepentía de haberlo tratando mal exactamente, sólo le molestó la cara que Aladdin puso. Tan entristecido y confundido por sus reacciones. Si peinarlo hacía que quitase esa expresión austera y exasperante, que lo hiciera.

Lo cepilló con mucha más delicadeza que él mismo. Tenía tanto cuidado de no tironearle fuerte, cepillando desde las puntas hasta la raíz de su cabello. El toque de ese niño en su cabello le relajó. Las emociones enfurecidas en su interior se tranquilizaron. Por un momento, tuvo el placer de tener su mente en blanco. No pensó en nada y ya la ansiedad no regía en su cuerpo.

Suspiró ante el alivio. Era curioso cómo ese pequeño podía provocarle cambios tan bruscos.

Se alejó de Aladdin cuando éste acabó de peinarlo y se volteó a él. El niño aún sostenía el cepillo entre sus manos y lo miraba, como si esperara ver qué le diría ahora.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —Le ofreció, sin saber qué más decir.

Aladdin lo miró unos instantes, sorprendido por el cambio repentino de humor otra vez. Pero eso no le importaba, le alegraba que al menos se haya tranquilizado. Probablemente el peinado también lo haya relajado. Lo notó en sus facciones, las cuales lucían nítidas; y su ceño, el cuál no se arrugaba tanto como unos instantes atrás. Tampoco en su voz, la cual se entonaba y lo dejaba sin palabras.

—Claro —aceptó alegremente. —Una leche chocolatada estaría bien.

—Eso es para niños —mencionó mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina. Aladdin lo siguió—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo algo así?

—¡¿No tienes leche chocolatada?! —Lo dijo como si fuese lo peor que hubiese oído —¡Pero si es deliciosa!

No lo podía creer, el chocolate con leche le encantaba tanto como los pechos. El hecho de que no hubiera era como si la mitad de su vida se hubiese extinguido.

—Yo nunca dije eso —le contestó llegando a la cocina. Abrió una de las alacenas y de ahí sacó un tarro con chocolate en polvo—. ¿Aún quieres tu ridículo chocolate?

—¡Sí! —respondió eufórico.

El amor por el chocolate lo tenía tan presente como lo que sentía por Judal. Algunas veces, su cabeza daba vueltas por las nubes pensando en Judal, y le encantaba compararlo con las cosas. Se ponía a pensar en cuál era la diferencia entre su amor por las otras personas y los objetos como hacia él. Pero a ninguna respuesta llegaba en particular. Siempre llegaba a lo mismo: "Porque es Judal, y es alguien a quien quiero. Pero… ¿Cuánto?" Y luego, nuevamente pasaba por una travesía viciosa entre el mundo y ese hombre que tanto apreciaba. Lo quería con el corazón, más allá de lo que él mismo podía entender, sin razón aparente.

Comenzó a pensar en Judal y el chocolate, sin saber bien por qué. Pensaba que si Judal fuera chocolate, sería amargo, pero de igual manera, su cremoso sabor patinaría por su paladar. Sería entonces delicioso, con una dulzura que sólo encontraría el quien lo probara. Podía incluso ser un chocolate caliente, así como el rojo en sus ojos. El vapor bañaría su nariz y su aroma lo embriagaría. No importaba si fuese dulce o amargo, seguiría sintiéndose delicioso y atrayente. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a oscilar en sus pensamientos, imaginando un mundo de infinitas posibilidades, y Judal dentro de él. Cualquier cosa relacionada con Judal, siempre le encantaría, porque él estaría ahí.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Chibi? —Dijo mientras vertía chocolate en polvo en un par de vasos.

No supo por qué Aladdin se había quedado observándolo como si tuviera algo interesante. Incluso sonreía. Se veía como un idiota con esa cara, pero eso no significaba que fuera malo. Le agradó por un segundo eso y el sonrojo que puso el otro por su pregunta. A veces el niño también se quedaba observándolo, momentos silenciosos pero no incómodos, que ambos compartían. Le hubiera gustado saber qué tipos de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de ese pequeño, aunque quizá fuera mejor mantenerse así.

—Nada en especial —dijo algo sonrojado por la vergüenza, despertando de su ensoñación —. Sólo pensaba que hace mucho tiempo que no probaba chocolate.

Nunca se atrevería a contarle tales cosas a Judal, prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Uno muy íntimo que guardaría en una cajita con llave y no revelaría, no por lo menos hasta tener claro sus sentimientos hacia Judal. Él era alguien tan hermoso y maravilloso. Lo admiraba, respetaba y quería tanto, que no sabía dónde mantener esas emociones ocultas en su pecho. Pensar en él y estar junto a él lo hacía enormemente feliz, tanto, que sus sentimientos cuando no podía controlarlos bien, subían a sus mejillas. Ese calor repentino que surgía cuando pensaba en él. Quizá era un síntoma raro que tenía, pero no le importaba realmente. Porque la sola presencia de Judal le hacía salir de la órbita y olvidarse por un segundo de todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso de sus mismas confusiones.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando a ese niño. Judal supo al instante que eso no era la verdad, pero no le preguntaría más, por el momento. Siguió en su trabajo de preparar aquel chocolate para Aladdin.

—Hace mucho que no preparo también —dijo dejando caer un poco más de chocolate en uno de los vasos. Llevó la cuchara dentro del frasco nuevamente, la llenó de chocolate en polvo y se la metió en la boca. Era algo inevitable. Como un tic. Imposible no comerse el chocolate en polvo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo al preparar leche con chocolate. Oyó a Aladdin riéndose levemente a su lado—. ¿Qué? —Pronunció chupando el chocolate de la cuchara.

—El polvo se expandió en tu cara y tu boca quedó negra —Continuó riendo. Le causaba gracia ver a Judal así, como un niño también. —Yo también quiero probar. —Se acercó a Judal y le abrió la boca.

Judal sonrió un poco ante las risas del niño y pasó la lengua alrededor de su boca para quitar el chocolate. Fue un movimiento automático prácticamente. Tanto como comer chocolate con la cuchara. Arqueó una ceja, viendo cómo Aladdin esperaba que le diese chocolate también. Rodó los ojos, enterrando la cuchara en el cacao y se la puso en la boca al niño.

Fue un momento muy extraño. Se había acercado a Aladdin y permaneció observándolo, ambos frente a frente. El niño aun apretando la cuchara con los labios y Judal tampoco hizo amague de moverse. Los dos se habían quedado hipnotizados con los ojos del otro, simplemente mirándose. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? Judal no lo supo. Sólo no pudo moverse en ese instante, algo en él le impedía hacerlo, un deseo indecoroso ahogado en su mente tal vez.

Los ojos de Judal eran imperantes a la vista de Aladdin, haciéndole hervir la sangre. Algo de especial tenían que le impedía retirar los ojos de ellos. Eran espadas escarlata que le punzaban el pecho. Se perdió en su mirada, aquella que lo hacía adentrarse en un mundo nuevo, un universo completo reflejado en esos ojos. Sintió el dulce del chocolate pasar por su paladar, más una pizca de sabor a Judal, tal como creía. Eso lo hacía más delicioso. Si pensaba que ese chocolate era Judal, lo hacía más magnífico. Pero en una parte de su mente, aun pensaba que faltaba algo, una cosa que hiciera que ese chocolate se volviera un manjar del paraíso. Ni siquiera pudo entender lo que imaginó, pero en todo ese pensamiento, por ningún motivo quitó la mirada de encima del otro. Deslizó los labios por la cuchara de Judal y degustó el chocolate. Pasó la lengua por su boca, sacando los restos que yacían en ella.

El otro muchacho arrancó la cuchara de los labios de niño, pero no se alejó de él y tampoco dejó de vislumbrarlo. Aladdin repasaba sus labios para quitar el chocolate de sus comisuras. Se deleitó ante esos movimientos suaves y hambrientos. Ya la enajenación sufrida momentos antes había quedado relegada a la nulidad comparada con lo que en ese momento sentía. Judal sentía que su mente se quemaba, sus ideas sólo estaban cubiertas por fuego y sus ojos ardían sin poder dejar de mirar a ese niño. Llevó la cuchara a su propia boca y quitó los restos de chocolate que quedaron en ésta, sintiendo el particular sabor. Su lengua viajó por dentro y por fuera de aquel utensilio, degustándolo. El chocolate era delicioso, pero hubo algo más que le fascinó en ese sabor. Deseó probar más en aquel instante.

—¿Quieres más? —Le dijo al niño, sin dejar de mirarlo un solo instante. Seguramente éste no entendería a qué se refería realmente.

—¡Sí, quiero más! —aceptó indudablemente.

Los ojos rojos brillaron con una intensidad desconocida. La razón se vio evaporada en aquellos momentos. Judal se inclinó hacia adelante. Ya no existía aquella cocina, el cacao, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Sólo existió ese roce. No estaba pensando, claro que no, si hubiera estado pensando no lo habría hecho. La línea que conectaba su razonamiento con sus acciones se rompió en el momento en que posó sus labios sobre los de ese niño. Tan simple y cálido. Él había sido quién necesitaba más. Más de ese sabor que había descubierto con tan solo convidarle un poco de chocolate en polvo. Descubrió con gran placer que el gusto de los labios de Aladdin era más exuberante que cualquier chocolate que pudiese probar.

Los labios de Aladdin estaban siendo presionados por los otros, tan suaves y blandos. Se sorprendió al instante por ese tacto, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. De un momento a otro, todos esos sentimientos reprimidos comenzaron a expandirse en su interior hasta poder hacerle estallar el corazón. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué Judal lo estaba besando? Muchas preguntas surcaron su mente, pero ninguna pudo reproducir en su boca al estar siendo ocupada por la de Judal. Probablemente ese era el ingrediente faltante para condimentar ese tan exquisito sabor del chocolate. Los labios de Judal le daba ese retoque refinado y certero para un deleite más profundo y sin igual. Un sabor que llenaba ese vacío y rellenaba su pecho en un sinfín de emociones indescriptibles para él mismo. Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, le encantaba. La textura de los labios de Judal era como el sabor del chocolate pasar por su lengua; tan sublime, tan estimulante. Podría flotar en el cielo si así lo quería.

Dejó escapar todas esas inhibiciones que hacía rato lo venían atormentando. Judal atrajo a Aladdin con sus brazos, dejando caer la cuchara entre sus manos. Lo besó con más intensidad y ese niño no se lo prohibió. Aquella simple acción lo desenfrenó. El pequeño tembló ante su contacto, tratando de seguirlo. Su boca se fundió con la de Aladdin, sintiendo la cálida lengua del otro chocar contra la suya, una sensación suave y ardiente se apoderó de aquel joven. Deseó probarlo más, recorrer cada centímetro de esa pequeña boca y reclamar aquellos labios como su propiedad. Debía ser el único que poseyera aquel sabor tan exquisito. Judal apretó más cerca de él al niño, sintiendo ese pequeño cuerpo bajo la camisa. Acarició levemente la espalda de Aladdin bajo la tela de aquella prenda, sintiendo la columna de ese niño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía que no podía detenerse? Su ambición le impidió separarse de él. Era demasiado asombroso y excitante para poder dejarlo.

El niño sintió como si sus labios fueran arrebatados por los de Judal, quedando completamente bajo su dominio. No tenían voluntad para moverse, simplemente seguían los movimientos de esa boca hasta quizás poder consumirse por completo. Era una sensación extraña, pero gratificante. Su confusión aumentó cuando los dedos de Judal pasaron por sus vértebras y produjo que un calor serpenteara entre ellas. Al instante, se curvó por esa corriente eléctrica. Era un cosquilleo extraño, no le provocaba reír, sino que… percibía un aire distinto en esas sensaciones. Algo que le hacía sentir bien de algún modo, entre la vergüenza y la confusión, había algo más. Ese sentimiento que siempre hallaba oculto en su pecho, creció considerablemente. Los latidos se hicieron frecuentes y apuñalaban su interior. ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Las manos de Judal tomaron el cuerpo del niño con firmeza, lo levantó e hizo que se sentara en la mesada de la cocina. Todo había sido en un segundo. Aquel joven no estaba midiendo lo que hacía, sólo se concentraba en tener más de Aladdin. Bajó su boca por el cuello del niño, lo besó allí, acariciándolo con sus labios y pasó sus dientes por aquella piel blanca. Era exquisito, un manjar que nunca había probado y poco a poco iba haciéndose más adictivo. Sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo cubierto por aquella camisa, deseando arrancarla por un momento para poder sentir más de esa piel suave como la seda.

El pequeño cuerpo de Aladdin reaccionaba al más mínimo roce, se llenaba de una descarga eléctrica que cada vez crecía más por cada toque de Judal. Era raro, misterioso, esa sensación nueva y que jamás había experimentado lo hacía perderse en una neblina de regocijo y bienestar. Se dejó besar por los labios de Judal, se atrajo al calor de su cuerpo con mayor solidez y quiso recibir más de esas caricias. No quiso saber por qué, incluso, muy en su interior sentía una clase de deseo incierto y flameante, que por cada tacto crecía mucho más. No sabía qué pasaba, no entendía qué sentía, ni por qué lo hacía. Solamente sabía que le gustaba, ni siquiera un par de pechos se comparaban con esa alegría extraña que sentía al ser tocado por Judal. Estaba sensible y ansioso por más.

Judal bajó un poco esa camisa que apenas cubría el cuerpo de Aladdin, dejando los hombros del niño al descubierto. Sintió aquella cálida piel con sus manos y el cuerpo del pequeño se estremeció bajo su tacto. Mordió con fuerza el cuello de Aladdin y esto pegó un pequeño grito. Ahí, Judal se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Se alejó un poco, mirando al niño que tenía enfrente. Aladdin estaba completamente rojo, con los ojos bien apretados y respiraba de forma entrecortada, con la ropa a medio quitar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Estaba a punto de…? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía de ese niño? Dejó al niño, quien aún no se recuperaba del asombro y la confusión. Judal se fue de aquella cocina con la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, tratando de discernir qué era lo que acababa de hacer.

El pequeño Aladdin quedó temblando en su sitio, todavía con sus ojos cerrados. No de miedo, sino que de sorpresa y confusión. No logró comprender qué fue lo que pasó, ni cómo llegaron a eso. Las sensaciones y el calor de Judal aún le recorrían el cuerpo, girando sin cesar hasta quizá derretirse. Esos roces, esos labios deliciosos con sabor a chocolate dando vueltas en su boca, lo había vuelto loco por un momento. Intentó regularizar la respiración, ¿En qué minuto el aire había comenzado a escasearle? El color rojo pintaba sus mejillas y no planeaba abandonar su rostro de inmediato. Un vacío se apoderó de su cuerpo de pronto, quedando con gusto a poco. Había esperado más, pero no se había dado cuenta cuando Judal lo dejó a la deriva en la cocina. Estaba un poco aturdido, pero necesitaba respuestas. Ni siquiera las de sus mismos sentimientos las tenía claras todavía. Todo era un revuelco de emociones nuevas y extrañas. Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la habitación de Judal, queriendo saber qué había pasado.

—Judal —le dijo el niño, con cierta timidez. Se acomodó la camisa que la tenía a medio abrir en su cuello—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Judal no tuvo ninguna respuesta. ¿Qué podía decirle? Aladdin era tan solo un niño. No debería ni siquiera estar pensando en algo parecido a lo que él acababa de hacer. El joven se pasó las manos por la cara. Recordó la piel que había sentido instantes atrás, el calor, la suavidad, el sabor delirante de esa pequeña boca. Estaba totalmente loco, en definitiva. Sintió cómo Aladdin se acercaba a él, lo vio al instante estirar la mano para tocarlo y llamar su atención.

—No me toques —Lo detuvo. Necesitaba calmarse y la peor ayuda para eso sería que el niño se acercara más a él.

El otro retrocedió su mano instintivamente. El calor continuaba invadiendo su cuerpo, no podía quitarse esas extrañas sensaciones de la piel, como si se hubiesen unido a él. Aladdin se tocó los labios que se colorearon de rojo vivo por el beso, humedeciéndolos con su lengua y sintiendo el sabor a Judal en ellos. El corazón aun le latía por lo sucedido, se sentía nervioso, ansioso, confundido, emocionado, de todo un poco. No podía deducir todas esas emociones que pasaban por él en ese momento. No quiso hablar más. Se sentó al lado de Judal, un tanto lejos para no molestarlo y miró hacia el suelo, suspirando.

Pasaron unos minutos, no supo cuántos, pero se le hicieron eternos. Esperó y esperó, pero la ansiedad no hacía más que crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Judal suspiró sonoramente. No quería mirar a ese niño junto a él, no estaba seguro de qué pasaría si lo hacía. El calor que sentía era insoportable y presentía que, si se volteaba a verlo, sucumbiría nuevamente en la irremediable locura. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese niño para ponerlo así? No lo sabía. Simplemente su cuerpo reaccionaba al de Aladdin. Judal nunca había sido este tipo de persona, pero este niño lo estaba transformando de la forma más temible.

Oyó cómo la lluvia se hizo más fuerte afuera. Las ráfagas de viento chocaron contra la ventana, provocando grandes estruendos. Aún no era tarde, pero parecía de noche debido al cielo tormentoso y cerrado. No podía decirle a ese niño que se vaya y tampoco podía estar con él, ¿qué demonios debería hacer ahora?

Deseó poder acostarse en ese momento, esperando que su situación actual no fuera más que una retorcida pesadilla.

—Esto no puede estar peor… —murmuró entre dientes, furioso por esa impotencia que lo abrumaba.

Las palabras de Judal no pasaron desapercibidas para los oídos de Aladdin. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Pensaba que a lo mejor estaba siendo un estorbo en esa casa. O que algo había hecho para molestarlo. ¿No le había gustado el beso, quizá? ¿No le agradó tener contacto con él? Probablemente lo había pasado a llevar con eso, o cualquier cosa. No lo sabía. Estaba más confundido todavía. En parte se sentía algo apenado por eso, como si una muralla invisible lo hubiese alejado de él de pronto. Tal vez no debió haber ido en primer lugar. Pero cuando había empezado a llover desde dónde venían, era demasiado tarde. Judal le había insistido que fuera a su casa. Si lo había invitado y el hecho de que estuviera ahí no era la causa de su malestar, ¿entonces qué? Permaneció en silencio en su sitio, viendo cómo Judal se lamentaba sin saber de qué.

Judal pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado. No podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo. Sin importar la ansiedad que lo consumía, Aladdin seguía ahí y no se iría pronto, al menos hasta que la lluvia no se detuviera.

—Deberías llamar a tu casa para decir dónde estás —No miró al niño al hablarle. Tenía que pensar con la razón y no dejarse llevar nuevamente por esos pensamientos alocados.

Aladdin no le contestó ni tampoco se movió. Fue ahí cuando volteó a verlo finalmente. El niño a su lado estaba cabizbajo, pensativo, con la mirada perdida en algún lado del piso. Parecía que ahora no le estaba prestando atención. Odiaba cuando Aladdin ponía ese gesto compungido en el rostro, le irritaba demasiado.

—Hey, Chibi —lo llamó nuevamente—. ¿Oíste lo que dije? ¿Qué te pasa?

Fue entonces cuando Aladdin regresó a la realidad en un parpadeo. La voz de Judal lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y rápidamente alzó el rostro para mirarlo. Divisó el semblante de Judal molesto y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Y ahora qué había pasado?

—No me pasa nada —confesó—. Es sólo que yo no entiendo lo que te ocurre a ti.

El joven permaneció un momento en silencio, sin encontrar algo para decirle a ese niño. No tenía idea de lo que le ocurría ni mucho menos podía expresarlo de alguna forma. Simplemente estaba desquiciado o al menos así lo veía él.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —Fue lo único que dijo. No había mentido, eso no era más que la verdad pura.

—¿Fue por el beso? —Fue lo único que logró deducir luego de la respuesta que Judal le dio —¿Acaso no te gustó? —Su rostro se entristeció un poco por lo que él mismo dijo. Le dolería mucho de ser así.

—¿Qué? —Espetó de golpe. No estaba seguro si había oído bien. ¿Aladdin estaba hablándole en serio?—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Que no te gustó besarme y por eso estás así… —señaló, con una ligera desilusión plantada en su cara. No tenía alguna otra razón para ello.

No quería ni imaginarlo. Tanto que había disfrutado el beso y sus caricias. A pesar de aun estar algo confundido, eso de alguna forma le había ayudado a esclarecer, aunque fuera un poco, sus sentimientos. Todavía no estaba seguro de ellos, pero solo sabía una cosa: Eso sólo lo había permitido, porque era Judal el que lo besó. Ningún otro más. Solamente él lo acarició y le hizo sentir aquel revoloteo extraño en su estómago, ese palpitar quemante en su pecho, ese nudo en la garganta de ansiedad, y un sinfín de emociones que no sabía a qué se debían, pero sí reconocerlas. Siempre estaban.

Judal guardó silencio por la impresión. Aquellas palabras lo dejaron sin habla, ¿cómo ese niño había llegado a tales conclusiones? Él había sido quien lo besó de esa forma invasiva. Debería estar preocupado por otras cosas, estar asustado o algo así. Judal se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, pero no que Aladdin se preocupase por si le había gustado besarlo o no.

—No seas idiota —le dijo—. Eso no es el problema.

El besar nunca podría considerarse como un problema. Los besos sólo eran un contacto entre labios, nada más. Sin embargo, Aladdin era un niño pequeño, quien no debería estar pensando en lo que un beso conlleva.

—¿Entonces qué es? —insistió—¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Hice algo mal?

La lógica de Aladdin estaba aturdida. No podía comprender nada por más que tratara. No entendía ni sus propios sentimientos, solo se había dejado llevar porque aquel beso le había gustado. Claro, gustar. Esa palabra mágica. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Judal, siempre le gustaba. Era como una especie de ley de vida. Nunca había tenido a alguien tan presente en su corazón antes. Él había llegado al punto de poder aceptar y querer todo de Judal. Incluso, algo que hasta lo asustó en su momento, desearlo. Tal vez, desde ese ángulo, alguna cosa tenía que ver con lo que su alma pensaba y sentía.

—¿Estás loco, enano? —Se acercó más a Aladdin, aún sin poder comprender las palabras de ese niño. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera semejantes cosas?—. No sabes de lo que hablas. ¿Qué demonios pretendías? ¿Acaso tienes alguna mínima idea de qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

El corazón del pequeño niño comenzó a acelerarse hasta querer reventar. Se quedó quieto, palideciendo completamente. No, la verdad es que no tenía idea de nada. Estaba perdido dentro de aquel pantano mental de lo que significaba su confusión. Toda clase de emociones y sensaciones pasaban por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, y ninguna la permitía llegar a alguna respuesta. No sabía nada de esa situación, para él era nueva. Todo de lo cual podía sostenerse, era de aquel beso recién recibido. Para él lo significaba todo. Un nuevo paso que se había acercado a lo que sus sentimientos simbolizaban.

—Estás en lo cierto —afirmó—. Yo no sé nada. Pero sé lo que vi y sentí, y fue suficiente para saber que tienes algo que me hace quererte más de lo que creo. No lo entiendo, Judal. En este minuto siento tantas cosas por ti, que no sé cómo explicarlas con palabras. ¡No sé lo que es! Juro que a veces, me da incluso miedo de solo pensarlo. Como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar de tanto que te necesito a mi lado, de tanto que te aprecio y quiero que hasta temo te alejes de mí y jamás vuelvas —El cuerpo le temblaba y apretaba sus labios por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos—. A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo puedo detener esto que siento? ¿Por qué sucede? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? ¿Qué hechizo me has lanzado a mí para que cayera en esto que siento? ¿Qué es? Y ahora que me besaste, pude comprender más a fondo todo esto. Me siento atraído hacia ti, de forma distinta que de mi mamá, mi papá o mis amigos. Eres alguien especial. Yo no quiero que tú me odies, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Si lo haces… yo…

No pudo continuar hablando. Las lágrimas, la confusión y la amargura se apoderaron de su voz. Se tapó el rostro por la pena y la vergüenza, mientras sus sollozos seguían saliendo de la garganta. Se sentía indefenso y asustado de lo que le había dicho a Judal. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Las palabras le salieron por sí solas y ahora tendría que lidiar con lo que el otro pensaría. Tal vez creería que estaba demente o algo. Tenía miedo de saberlo.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Judal no había nada. El niño lo había dejado en blanco. Sólo podía mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, y estático por su sorpresa. Tuvo que repasar dentro de su cabeza las palabras que dijo ese niño para poder comprenderlas del todo. Aladdin había dicho muchas cosas y, a pesar de haberlas escuchado en ese momento, sólo algunas palabras clave le quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza: Sentir. Quererte. No lo entiendo. Miedo, temor. Alejarse, odio. Besar. Sentirse atraído. No dejaron de resonarle dentro de su mente. Él tampoco podía entender muchas cosas sobre lo que dijo Aladdin. Aquel niño, que lloraba desconsoladamente, ¿le acaba de decir que lo quería, más que cómo un amigo? ¡Esto es ridículo! Se dijo en ese instante. Aquellas palabras debería estar diciéndoselas a alguien más, dentro de un par de años, y a una niña. Aunque, quizá, Judal estaba exagerando en ese momento. Aladdin sólo era un niño, tenía doce años, apenas estaba conociendo el mundo. Una persona así, un chico así, quien nunca había sentido el deseo sobre su piel, no podía venir a hablarle de amor.

¿Amor? ¿Quién había mencionado el amor? Los niños no saben lo que es el amor que se siente por una pareja. Aunque tal vez ni el mismo Judal estuviera seguro de qué es el amor, a pesar de ser un adulto prácticamente, pero más que Aladdin sabía en la materia.

A todo esto, ¿Qué sentía Judal por ese niño? Debía admitir que algo había ahí. Lo había besado y, por momentos, llegaba a considerarlo atractivo, pero eso no era más porque se estaba convirtiendo en un loco enfermo. ¿Quién considera atractivo el cuerpo de un niño? Los niños no acababan de crecer y sus cuerpos aún son pequeños, sin nada que mostrar; los únicos que podían considerarlos atractivos son los enfermos que metían a la cárcel. Judal estaba teniendo miedo de volverse así. No un pedófilo, porque sabía que los niños no le gustaban. El problema era Aladdin, él con su estúpida sonrisa, su actitud positiva y la asquerosa felicidad que contagiaba a todo el que lo rodeara. Era desagradable, pero atrayente.

Judal era capaz de sacar muchas conclusiones solo, con respecto a lo que le ocurría con ese niño. Seguramente, si fuera a un psicólogo le dirían que su fijación hacia el niño radicaba en que se veía a sí mismo en él, pero era todo lo contrario. Aladdin tenía una familia que lo adoraba, amigos y una vida llena de felicidad. Judal nunca había tenido nada de eso. Aladdin era lo que él no y por eso lo buscaba. Como si fuera una parte faltante de su vida, que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Ese niño era una significación objetiva de sus deseos incumplidos en la infancia. Eso hasta ahí, pero no termina de explicar el por qué sentía deseo hacia él. Su única respuesta para eso era que estaba loco.

No lo pudo soportar más. El llanto de ese niño le estaba colmando la paciencia. Odiaba que Aladdin llorara, era insoportable. Judal suspiró y miró nuevamente a ese niño, quien aún ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos y dejaba escapar las lágrimas.

—Ya, deja de llorar, Chibi —le dijo, pero eso no funcionó. Aladdin no lo escuchaba. Estiró una mano para posarla en la cabeza del niño y que éste lo mirara. Se acercó un poco más a él—. Deja de llorar, enano. No te odio ni tampoco me iré. Estoy aquí, ¿no me ves?

La voz de Judal atrajo a Aladdin a cohibirse más, pero esa mano acariciándole la cabeza lo tranquilizó. ¿Había escuchado bien? No lo odiaba. Eso de alguna manera lo alivió. Pero aún estaba demasiado avergonzado para siquiera mirarlo a la cara. No quería que lo viera, no de esa forma. Confundido y angustiado. Eran demasiadas cosas que había dicho a la vez, que hasta él mismo se complicó con sus propias palabras. ¿Qué había querido decirle a Judal en primer lugar? ¿Y por qué? Se había prometido no hablar de eso hasta entender sus sentimientos. Pero al parecer, esa confesión tan inesperada se le había adelantado unos cuantos años. Esa clase de sentimientos hacia Judal lo aturdían. ¿Qué era lo que experimentaba prácticamente? Era una emoción que lo hacía quererlo más de la cuenta, ¿Pero cuánto? No había una cifra exacta para ello, pero apostaba era más grande que la de todo el mundo junto. Sus padres una vez le habían hablado de las palabras "querer y amar", como dos cosas distintas; en una época cuando les preguntó cómo se hacían los bebés. Su madre y su padre le contestaron simplemente que cuándo una pareja se quiere mucho, nacen los bebés, es decir, a partir del amor. La mamá es quien cuida al bebé en su vientre y el papá es quien los protege a los dos. ¿Querer? ¿Amar? ¿Acaso si quería mucho a Judal, nacería un bebé? No lo creía. Sin embargo, todavía no entendía algo ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre querer mucho y amor? Quería mucho a sus padres, familiares, amigos o mascota. A cada uno de ellos le tenía una alta estima. Los atesoraba como ningún otro. ¿Pero Judal? Judal le hacía sentir algo diferente a lo que percibía de los demás. Algo más allá de lo que podía pensar de él. Algo en se encendía en su interior cuando tan sólo pensaba en su persona. Trató de averiguarlo, pero no llegó a nada. Nunca podía. Siempre se quedaba estancado en el mismo sitio, intentando descifrar esa pieza faltante en el rompecabezas. No obstante, sabía que todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

Retiró las manos de su rostro, pero sin mirar a Judal.

—Ojalá todo esto que siento pudiese describirlo con una frase. Pero no puedo, ni siquiera la entiendo —dijo con sinceridad, encogido de hombros. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar más lágrimas de sus cuencas—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para quitarme estos sentimientos extraños hacia ti?

Esa pregunta le disgustó. Judal, sin darse cuenta, había apretado un poco la mano en la cabeza del niño. Quiso estrujarlo en aquel momento. Un enojo sin fundamentos se apoderó de él. En su opinión, Aladdin estaba yendo demasiado lejos en esa conversación. En tan sólo un par de minutos, le había confesado un montón de cosas, había llorado y ahora quería olvidarse de todo eso. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasado? ¿Era normal quemar tantas etapas para ese niño? No le importó saber qué era normal o no para él, lo que sí le molestó fue esa pregunta.

Giró la cabeza del niño y obligó a que éste lo mirara. Se acercó a Aladdin, quedando ambos frente a frente, aún sin quitarle la mano de la cabeza. Los ojos del otro temblaban con miedo, aún sin dejar de tirar esas lágrimas, mientras observaba el gesto serio de Judal.

—¿Qué tienen de malo esos sentimientos? —Su voz había salido directa y neutra, acompañada por su mueca sobria. No había tenido ningún balbuceo o traspié al pronunciar sus palabras. Quería que ese niño le hablara con claridad, tal vez era demasiado pedir, pero en ese momento era lo que necesitaba.

No supo qué responder en ese momento el pequeño Aladdin. Los labios le tiritaban y el pavor lo quemaba. Estaba mareado, exhausto. Quería irse a llorar muy lejos y que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿Por qué Judal lo miraba así, tan sombrío y parco? ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Las diferentes reacciones por parte del otro no le permitían poder pensar algo concreto. Y aquella expresión lo dejó mucho más confundido. No sabía qué decirle, pues no era capaz de saber si cada cosa que le dijera lo haría enojar o no. Por supuesto, esos sentimientos hacían que pensara cosas extrañas y no sabía si estaba bien o no sentirse atraído de esa manera. A lo mejor era raro y estaba loco. Una parte interna era feliz de quererlo de esa manera, pero otra, le asustaba. Era tanta la desesperación por querer ver a Judal día tras día, que la espera lo carcomía lentamente. No supo en qué momento, aquel deseo de estar junto a él y quererlo tanto hasta lo inimaginable, comenzó a crecer más y más. Era por ello que tenía miedo de seguir con esos sentimientos que lo enloquecían, ya que no sabía hasta dónde llegaría. Por eso quería quitárselos, pues creía que mientras más sintiera cosas por él, existía una posibilidad de que él se alejara, como si Judal fuera prácticamente inalcanzable para él. De todas formas. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? No tenía idea. Todo lo que pensaba era solo un profundo agujero negro de contradicciones, bastante difíciles de comprender todavía.

—¿Acaso no lo son?—habló, entre sollozos y lágrimas—. Estar pensando todo el día en ti, verte a ti en el mundo a pesar de que en ese momento no estás junto a mí, sentir angustia si no te tengo a mi lado, si te alejas, si te pierdo, si no te vuelvo a ver, si te quiero tanto que podría llegar a morirme por pensar así, ¿No tiene nada de malo?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Las palabras de Aladdin sólo hacían aumentar más y más aquella rabia irracional. Judal no quería oír más eso. Sintió el gusto de la cólera en su boca y sus ojos atravesaron los del niño como dos dagas afiladas.

—¡Ya basta! —Le gritó. No soportaba más esa situación de mierda. Aladdin retrocedió un poco, pero eso no le importó—. ¡Deja de hablar así, me estás volviendo loco! Deja de decir que me quieres, sólo eres un niño, maldita sea. No sabes siquiera lo que estás diciendo y aun así crees poder decir que yo te gusto. Te llevo ocho años, ¿piensas que eso es normal? ¿Cuántas parejas de adultos con niños ves por la calle? Ninguna, porque eso no es normal. ¿Me preguntas a mí si esto que me dices tiene algo de malo? Tiene mucho de malo. Es terriblemente malo. Porque pensé que el problema pasaba por mí, que yo era el único loco que estaba viéndole las piernas a un niño y deseando besarlo, pero ahora tú vienes a decirme que te gusto… Esto es una locura, Chibi. Un retorcido cuadro perverso.

"Malo" Esa sola palabra escuchó y se repitió como un eco en su mente. El resto de las otras se quedaron volando en el aire. No le importó el resto del discurso, sólo aquella palabra pudo grabar en su memoria, haciéndole derrumbarse en un vacío interior. La mandíbula le tembló. La voz se absorbió en su tráquea y sólo saliva amarga pudo tragar con suerte. Lloró, pero en silencio. La extenuación lo hizo entumecerse en su sitio, como si repentinamente todo ese calor que lo acogía, se hubiese esfumado con el soplido del viento. Era todo tan doloroso, tan irreal. ¿Por qué decidió hablar? De no haberle dicho esas cosas extrañas, eso no hubiese pasado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ahora tendría que lidiar con el peso de ese dolor. Ni siquiera entendía sus propios sentimientos, era evidente que Judal se enojaría. ¿Quién podría mantener la calma cuando un simple niño confesara sus sentimientos hacia una persona, siendo que ni siquiera él mismo está seguro de lo que dice? Judal tenía mucha razón, por supuesto que no entendía nada. Sin embargo, ¿Tan mal estaba de solo pensar que algo especial sentía por él? Al parecer sí lo era. Quererlo más de la cuenta era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, algo que lo descontrolaba y lo hacía querer huir, pero sin poder hacerlo. No era capaz de escapar de esos sentimientos, por más que lo tratase. Era difícil, incierto, abrumador, pero por sobre todas las cosas, de igual forma maravilloso. Le encantaba tener ese extraño sentimiento en su interior, el cual crecía como una flor. Lo emocionaba y llenaba de vida, lo hacía sentirse esperanzado y feliz. Lo consideraba un secreto especial que atesoraba con el alma. Judal era el significado de su felicidad. Fueran lo que fueran esas complejas emociones, y ese extraño lazo que lo unía, era alegre con tan solo sentirlo y pensarlo, porque le gustaba.

Pero ahora, toda esa esperanza pareció haber sida quebrantada, y sólo los rastros de vidrios rotos que tratara unir lo lastimaban. No había forma de juntarlos otra vez. Era malo, lo había pensado en algunas ocasiones. Y la confirmación del mismo Judal lo dejó aún peor.

—Entiendo —Logró decir—. Lamento haberte dicho estas cosas, Judal. —Apretó los ojos, entristecido y dolido —Pero yo no puedo evitarlo. Es lo que vivo y siento. Si está mal, perdóname. Todas las veces me lo había preguntado, siempre había estado ahí, preocupado por esta situación. No sé lo que haré desde ahora que tú lo sabes, sólo no quiero que te alejes de mí. Trataré de olvidarme de esto, y simplemente estar contigo así como estamos. Si dejo de sentirme así, dejará de ser malo todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Tú no lo entiendes aún, Chibi —Sus palabras habían salido casi en un suspiro, agotado y cansado de tanto problema. No deseaba esta situación. Aunque Judal quizá no lo dijera, pero él tampoco quería alejarse de Aladdin. Lo necesitaba, sea cual fuere la razón, estar loco, una significación de sus emociones perdidas, una compañía, amistad, pareja, lo que sea; no le importaba nada de eso. Sólo le interesaba ese niño frente a él—. Lo que está mal no es que tú me quieras a mí. Querer jamás será algo malo. El problema radica en que yo te quiera a ti.

¿Pero qué había dicho? Las palabras habían salido de forma inesperada de la boca de Judal. Lo había dicho sin pensar. No sabía qué era lo que quería de Aladdin, pero algo quería. Amor, sexo, compañía, todo junto. Sí, estaba desquiciado, no podía negarlo.

Aladdin procesó dos veces las palabras de Judal antes de hablar. ¿Qué le había dicho? Esperaba no malinterpretarlo. Ahora se había enredado el doble de lo que ya estaba, pero de alguna forma, al percatarse de que la voz de Judal se había suavizado, logró calmar sus nervios un poco.

—¿Entonces no es malo? —preguntó, con una pequeña luz de esperanza en su corazón. Pero por otro lado, ¿Por qué era un problema que él lo quisiera? Era que acaso… —¿No me quieres? —Fue la única conclusión a la que llegó, sin pensarlo. Él era un niño después de todo, y muchas cosas todavía no era posible que las comprendiera por sí mismo.

Sí, Aladdin era un niño. Uno que apenas estaba creciendo y conociendo las cosas de esta vida. Su mente aún era pura, inocente, infantil; las complejidades del mundo eran algo lejano e irreconocible para esa cabeza. Judal entendía perfectamente eso. No podía esperar que ese enano entendiera el por qué no podía quererlo. ¿Lo quería, a fin de cuentas? Quién sabe.

Judal sonrió, en su exasperación, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de sorna dirigida a sí mismo. Le causaba gracia su estado y pensamientos actuales. Esa situación era algo paródico. No era lo que esperaba para ese día, claro que no. Quizá lo negase, pero no era la primera vez que se sentía así. Muchas veces había tenido largos momentos para meditar sobre sus intereses por Aladdin. No, hoy no era el primer día que estas cosas le pasaban. No recordaba cuándo fue que se le habían ocurrido semejantes ideas, simplemente había pasado. Tenía momentos donde, por un segundo, la imagen de ese niño se convertía en algo más. Esa sonrisa dejó de parecerle tan molesta, su presencia cada vez se volvía más constante en su vida, la simple voz de Aladdin hacía que su semblante cambiara. Cada vez que meditaba sobre estos estúpidos momentos o cambios que notaba en su relación con el niño, reía. Se reía de lo imbécil que era. ¿Quién podía sentirse atraído por un niño? Nadie más que un loco. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco entonces? Quizá sí, debía admitirlo. El atractivo sugerente de ese niño lo había cautivado, una fascinación que iba más allá de lo físico, un interés y una tentación que llegaban a ser perturbadores.

¡Al diablo la locura! Se dijo en aquel momento. Estaba harto de pensar tanto en las mismas cuestiones. Era demasiado. Ya sabía que estaba desquiciado, lo entendía a la perfección, y eso, por un segundo, dejó de parecerle tan importante.

Miró a Aladdin, quien aún esperaba que contestara su pregunta. Lo hizo, pero no con palabras. Judal tomó al niño por la muñeca y tiró de él. El pequeño cuerpo de Aladdin se vio desequilibrado, siendo pegado al de Judal. Rodeó al chico con sus brazos y lo besó. El niño no se movió ni un centímetro ante ese contacto, sólo permaneció estático, dejándose besar. Esos labios le proporcionaban una sensación sublime. Su boca se templó a la de ese niño, nuevamente volvió a apoderarse de ese delicioso sabor, el cual era sumamente paradisiaco.

¿Volverse loco consistía en sentirse tan bien? Entonces, qué tenía de malo con caer un poco en la locura.

—Lo que está mal aquí es que yo quiera hacer esto contigo —dijo Judal, separándose levemente de Aladdin, bajo la atenta mirada de éste—. Un adulto no debe hacer esto con un niño, es algo que no se puede y, aun así, quiero hacerlo. Me vuelves loco hasta el punto de hacer esto y volver a hacerlo. ¿Todavía crees que no te quiero?

El calor del beso nuevamente cautivó la piel del niño. La gravedad se tornó más pesada que de costumbre, y sentía sus piernas flaquearían por su falta de fuerza. Si había un color que pudiese usar para describir la situación del momento, podía ser el rojo. Ese rojo apasionado e intenso, como los profundos ojos de Judal, los cuales lo embaucaban en ese preciso instante. Un fulgurante carmesí que le hacía hervir la sangre, ¿Cómo era posible que Judal le hiciese sentir tantas emociones en un mismo segundo? La misma pregunta resonaba en su mente, una y otra vez. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El aliento sugerente de Judal resoplaba contra el suyo propio. Cerca, muy cerca. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Poco y nada comprendía acerca de la respuesta de Judal. Era malo, pero no era malo. ¿Cuál era el sentido de todo eso? Por más que intentaba hallar alguna pista en esos ojos escarlata, no lo lograba. Sólo podía ver el reflejo de sus propios sentimientos; confusión, pasión y deseo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir frente a lo que Judal le había expresado? Esas palabras sonaron con un ápice de frustración. Su mirada claramente lo denotaba. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, se habían oído algo similar a lo que sentía. Como un sentimiento prohibido. ¿Significaba que Aladdin no era el único loco en esa situación?

El pequeño apoyó su diminuta mano en la mejilla de Judal, mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndose en ese universo tan extravagante y misterioso, llamativo y atrayente. Aquel que tanto le encantaba.

—Entonces… ¿No soy el único que se siente así? —Apoyó su frente contra la del otro, como si de esa forma pudiese encontrar alguna respuesta en esos ojos rojos —. ¿Es la locura parte de todo esto, para ti también?

El joven se tomó un momento antes de contestarle. Observó al niño frente a él y se deleitó mirándolo, ese pequeño rostro tan cercano y vulnerable a él. Judal aún abrazaba a Aladdin, acarició levemente la espalda de ese niño y sintió la manta suave de cabello azul. Aladdin tenía un cabello hermoso, el cual siempre llevaba atado, pero ahora tenía el placer de poder vislumbrarlo con el pelo suelo y apenas alborotado. Con un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos, ya sentía el cuerpo de ese chico temblar bajo su tacto, cosa que lo impresionaba aún más, aunque le estaba comenzando a gustar ese control que comenzaba a poseer sobre aquel pequeño. Pasó su atención al rostro. Los ojos de ese niño eran algo excepcional, tan azules y vívidos, una composición más de esa entidad casi celestial que conformaba Aladdin. No pudo evitar quedarse observándolo, con esa mirada infantil y hambrienta de respuestas, las cuales Judal no era capaz de darle completamente. La presencia de ese niño lo desquiciaba, no tenía dudas. Incluso, con sólo cerrar los ojos, era capaz de sentir el aroma que ese pequeño cuerpo exhalaba, la mezcla del jabón de baño, shampoo y el inconfundible olor propio de Aladdin. Demasiado atractivo para ser un niño. Demasiado sugestivo para poder ignorarlo. Demasiado demente para ser real.

—No, Chibi. No eres el único loco —expresó, finalmente. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Aladdin, aún tenía la frente pegada a la de ese niño, tan cercano que podía oírlo respirar. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de ese chico, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más—. La locura es parte de nosotros. ¿Quieres seguir estando loco?

No besó a ese niño. Sólo permaneció así, con los labios a punto de tocar los del otro. Aladdin lo miraba con atención al principio, esperando a que lo hiciera, pero ambos quedaron inmóviles. La tensión creció en un corto instante, en el cual el mundo pareció quebrarse y desaparecer. Ya no quedaba nada, eran sólo ellos dos y ese ínfimo momento. La respiración del niño se había vuelto más notoria y prolongada en un segundo. Judal pudo vislumbrar claramente el deseo en los ojos de ese niño. Quería ese beso, ambos lo querían, pero antes tenía que aclarar un par de cosas. Aclarar qué tan locos estaban y si estaban dispuestos a seguir con esta locura. Aladdin no lo entendería en ese momento, pero Judal se encargaría de ayudarle.

—Lo quiero —confesó Aladdin, desconociendo si el inmenso calor que sentía en aquel instante era por la vergüenza delirante ceñir sus mejillas, o por la enorme cercanía contra los labios de Judal.

Ese beso había cubierto su cuerpo de aquel temple electrizante. Había olvidado sus dudas, confusiones, amargura y lamentos. Se había dado cuenta que la boca de ese hombre era la única que lograba borrar aquellos sentimientos negativos, reemplazándolos por una paz profunda y radiante. Podía seguir así por horas, cubierto de ese calor constante que flameaba en su pecho; bañado de ese aroma suave que le hacía latir el corazón. Se sentía conectado hacia él por un lazo invisible, uno cálido y sereno. La lluvia se hizo sorda en aquel instante. El agua se había vuelvo calma y no eran más que ellos dos envueltos en los brazos del otro. Dos corazones unidos tronando entre sí. Dos almas encontrándose en una oleada de emociones interminables y soñadoras. Dos líneas finas señalando hacia la misma dirección, pura y sincera. Judal era verdaderamente mágico, espléndido. La enorme pared que dividía a Judal de sus sentimientos, ahora se había convertido en un vidrio nítido y transparente. Lo veía claramente como una lágrima. No quería separarse de él, jamás. Mucho más ahora, cuando ese vidrio se había desplomado, y solo eran ellos y sus corazones latiendo.

¿Qué clase de confirmación era esa? ¿Cuál era la interpretación correcta para lo que acababan de acordar? ¿Había acordado algo siquiera? Las palabras que habían dicho eran descoordinadas, simples, efímeras y sin sentido, pero eso no le importó a ninguno de los dos. Cualquier cosa que se pudiera decir en ese momento estaba de más. Con una simple mirada o un leve roce, podían decirse más cosas de lo que eran capaces usando el habla. Un lenguaje que iba más allá del propio entendimiento de una persona, un idioma hecho entre dos personas, compuesto simplemente de lo que sentía. Ellos estaban descubriendo una nueva forma de comunicarse, una lingüística basada en movimientos, sensaciones, miradas, besos y toques. El idioma que sólo hablan aquellos que están locos, de la forma en la que lo estaban ahora.

El movimiento fue instintivo, ambos se unieron de forma automática, como si necesitasen aquel lazo entra sus bocas para poder seguir respirando. Judal ya había perdido la cabeza, completamente. Atrajo mucho más el cuerpo de ese niño al suyo propio. Un fuego interno comenzó a crecer más y más en ese momento, el cual los obligaba querer unirse con mayor vigor. Era placentero y apasionado, ¿había sentido esta sensación antes? Sí, Judal sabía qué tipo de sensación era aquella fiebre cegadora y avasallante, el deleite de la ebullición proveniente de una excitación incomparable.

Sintió que agonizaba por culpa de aquella pequeña boca. Se besaron con desenfreno, desencadenando una pasión oscura y exótica. Sus labios bailaron una danza peligrosa, haciendo que la fiebre enloquecedora aumentara aún más. Aladdin llevó un par de manos a su cabeza, enredando los dedos en el cabello oscuro de Judal, quien recibió esos toques como si fueran una elegante y cálida brisa proveniente de un lugar imaginario. Balancearon sus cuerpos buscando más de eso, el placer infinito que les provocaba esa deliciosa fiebre. Bailaron esa danza oscura y exótica. Los movimientos salían como impulsos. Judal movía sus manos, acariciando a ese niño, quien sólo reaccionaba por el instinto y el ímpetu de sus toques.

Aquel joven no estuvo seguro de cuándo, pero arrojó a Aladdin contra la cama. Con la respiración agitada y los labios húmedos, se colocó sobre el niño. Contempló ese panorama desenvolverse bajo su cuerpo. Esos ojos, azules y cristalinos, brillaban con una luz diferente que nunca había podido apreciar antes. Un entusiasmo de querer poseer más de ese placer resplandecía sin ninguna decencia en aquel par de orbes azules. Qué fascinante. Aladdin era como un fruto prohibido desplegándose frente a él, tentándolo para que lo consumiera. El cabello azul de niño se esparcía por la cama, brillando con una intensidad inconcebible, resaltando aún más el cuerpo de ese niño apenas cubierto aún por esa camisa.

Parecía una delicia, enteramente para él, la cual era capaz de tomar y degustar todo lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, Aladdin era un fruto muy inmaduro todavía. ¿Qué tanto estaría bien tentarse con ese deseo pecaminoso? No tuvo tiempo de razonarlo siquiera. El niño fue quien se acercó a él a besarlo, hundiéndolo en un inmenso placer.

Para el pequeño, darle ese beso había sido algo atrevido, pero deseado. Fue como encender una chispa ardiente desde su interior; tan diminuta y sencilla, pero suficiente para producir un incendio en su pecho. Aladdin había dejado de pensar por un momento y se centró en esa emoción que lo instó a pedir más del otro. Un sentimiento adormecedor, un anestésico de sólo intenso regocijo y… algo más. No lo podía describir con palabras. Era una sensación nueva. No podía reconocer lo que sentía, iba más allá de lo inimaginable. Su cuerpo se engullía de un calor afiebrado, los brazos de Judal y sus besos. Podía llegar a electrocutarse de tanto sumergirse en ese fuego atrayente. De pronto, de su garganta comenzó a emanar una voz oculta que jamás había dado a luz. ¿Era su propia voz? Se desconcertó un poco ante esos sonidos que él mismo produjo, los cuales no se detenían. Seguían brotando como semillas.

Se aferró a esa grande figura sobre él. Más cerca, lo quería todo de sí. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero de algún modo le agradaba. La duda y confusión eran tan solo unos sentimientos lejanos que yacían quietos en algún espacio de su mente, casi vueltos cenizas; sólo la pasión y el deseo del momento rugían desde su interior, clamando a gritos más de esa necesidad desconocida para sus sentidos. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué cosa lo incitaba a rogar por más? No lo sabía. El descontrol se había apoderado de su cabeza. Sólo actuaba, sólo añoraba. Nada más que dejarse llevar por los brazos de Judal era lo que lo mantenía alejado de ese miedo que poco menos ya era inexistente.

Judal lo besó, repetidas veces devoró los labios de ese chico y, poco a poco, bajó por su cuello degustando aquella suave piel blanca. Se detuvo en esa curva y el aroma hechizante de Aladdin le cegó los sentidos. Probó la piel de su cuello y la mordió levemente, dejando algunas marcas rojas. El enloquecedor frenesí sólo se vio aumentado por la respiración acelerada de ese niño y lo sonidos que exhalaba de su boca. Las ansias de Judal por querer oírlo más fuerte se acrecentaban con el pasar de los segundos.

Ambos movieron sus cuerpos en la desesperación por hundirse en ese fuego que los consumía. El calor era demasiado en el ambiente. Pronto, las manos de Judal no se conformaron con acariciar la simple tela de esa camisa. El delirio de excitación se lo exigía. Dejó viajar sus manos por debajo de aquella prenda, sintiendo cómo la piel de Aladdin se erizaba bajo su tacto y su boca suspiraba en deseo. Los ojos azules del niño lo miraban atentamente mientras respiraba con dificultad. Aquella mirada lo enloquecía, sentía como si lo estuviera tentando aún más. Podía sentir el llamado de esa fruta inmadura, deliciosa y llena de tortura. La camisa acabó saliendo de la escena, dejando el cuerpo del niño completamente al descubierto. Aladdin no sintió pudor en absoluto de que lo viera, aquel chico estaba abrumado en las sensaciones que le brindaba. El poder sentir la piel cálida del niño era algo fascinante, las yemas de sus dedos bailaron, yendo y viniendo en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Aún no era suficiente, necesitaba más. No le bastaba con sólo tocarlo con sus manos, quería sentir completamente aquel cálido cuerpo. Su ropa también desapareció, finalmente, y, apenas rozando el cuerpo del niño debajo de él, podía sentir aún cómo éste ardía como una hoguera.

Cada movimiento exigía otro nuevo y más necesitado. Sus cuerpos se fundían entre sí y podían deshacerse a pedazos en cualquier instante. No había otra pieza que mover en ese tablero de la duda, sus razones estaban íntegramente en jaque. No existía otra jugada, ambos habían perdido ante la tentación. Todo era un revoltijo de manos y piernas acariciándose entre sí; cubiertos de besos, mordidas, éxtasis y deseo. Aladdin estaba completamente entregado a su merced. No existía filtro en lo que hacían, las normas y moral estaban fuera de alcance de sus mentes. Ambos eran solo agua caliente correr por un río. La piel expuesta de niño dejaba en evidencia sus ganas de más. Quería más, su cuerpo pedía mucho más de esa sensación incierta y novedosa, como probar un nuevo sabor de un postre exquisito. No había forma de detenerlo.

Judal jamás creyó que el gozo que encontraría al tocar su cuerpo desnudo con el de Aladdin fuera tanto. La fricción que se producía entre ellos era un deleite para esa irremediable locura. Aunque, ¿qué más pretendían? Por un segundo, aquel joven pensó en lo que hacía. Ellos no tenía ropa, estaban desnudos, besándose y acariciándose, ¿pero qué más? ¿Ahí llegaba todo? Judal supo que no. Él pretendía mucho más y, en aquel instante, lo deseaba todo. A Aladdin no parecía importarle lo que tendría que venir después, pero eso era seguramente porque no lo sabía. Se tomó un momento para vislumbrar el semblante de aquel niño. Rojo, agitado, ardiente de ese deseo y placer, pero aún era un niño. Judal aún lo veía como aquella fruta prohibida y deliciosa, que lo tentaba con solo mirarlo, pero también era demasiado pequeño. La inocencia seguía presente en esos ojos, a pesar de que ahora estuviesen deseos de sentimientos incomprensibles para su edad. Aladdin aún era muy pequeño para poder concretar algo como lo que pretendía hacer y, más allá de la molestia física, no creía que fuera necesario que ese chico tuviera que pasar por todas las penurias que conlleva el simple acto de tener sexo. Algo muy simple, placentero y molesto. Algo que deseaba en ese momento más que nada. Algo que no haría.

Respiró hondo. Exhaló un muy largo suspiro. No se movió de esa posición, sólo cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Una sensación como la que había experimentado en la cocina lo abrumó, sólo que la desesperación no se apoderó de él en ese instante. Su semblante era apaciguado cuando logró calmar un poco sus ansias de placer. Judal miró a Aladdin, quien sólo permanecía recostado con los ojos apenas enfocados en él, perdidos en un mar se sensaciones. Un panorama demasiado tentador para él, pero aún no era suficiente. Realmente no deseaba lastimar a ese chico, no podía hacerlo. No importa cuán loco estuviera, era algo que no haría.

—Vamos a dejarlo aquí —dijo, intentando normalizar su voz y su semblante. Estaba tranquilo, a pesar de todo, se sentía extrañamente bien. No le importaba haberse auto-boicoteado el momento, era lo mejor así. Aladdin lo miró y pudo apreciar cómo en esos ojos cristalinos se generaron un montón de preguntas antes de pronunciar alguna palabra.

—¿Qué? —dijo, apenas logrando articular cuando sintió un vacío recorrerle el cuerpo. Todas esas caricias, besos y placer se habían detenido en un suspiro.

Las palabras de Judal habían sido claras, pero confusas. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Por qué se había detenido? Eso era algo que el niño no podía entender, su cuerpo lo sentía ardiente, con el increíble deseo de continuar. Ganas no faltaron en preguntarlo; pero sin saber por qué, decidió callar sus dudas. Muy internamente, sabía que tal vez no estaba preparado. El flujo del calor creciente había dejado de seguir, la marea de sensaciones poco a poco descendía y su respiración abatida se normalizaba lentamente. Parecía que el tiempo nuevamente comenzaba a correr. Cerró sus ojos, exhausto, relajando su cuerpo y dejando que el silencio lo tranquilizara. Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo… Estaba desnudo en la cama, con Judal sobre él, haciendo cosas bastante comprometedoras. Se sorprendió al saberlo. Tenía la sensación de haber caído en un estado de inconsciencia, pues por más que trataba, no recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación. El corazón le rebotaba de tan solo imaginar la escena de momentos atrás. Sentía como si un interruptor encendiera una llama en su interior. No podía comprenderlo, pero se sentía bien.

Suspiró hondamente, dejando salir todo ese aire acumulado de la adrenalina. No dijo nada, se quedó quieto mirando los ojos de Judal detenidamente, como si en ellos hubiese encontrado todas las respuestas que buscaba. Esa extraña conexión fue suficiente para comprenderlo.

—Creo que es tarde para que te vayas —Judal ignoró la pregunta de ese niño. Ambos miraron por la ventana, ya estaba oscuro afuera y la lluvia había parado. No sabían qué hora era, pero tampoco les importaba. Quizá no hubieran concretado aquellos sentimientos de locura por completo, pero una satisfacción distinta rodeaba el aire.

—Sí —afirmó el pequeño, sonriendo —. ¿Te molesta si me quedo?

—No —su respuesta fue acompañada de un beso. Pequeño, simple y rápido. No supo por qué sintió la necesidad de hacer eso. Los labios de ese niño se habían vuelto adictivos en él de una forma temible. Fue un contacto casi delicado, a comparación con los besos que ese niño le había dado hacía unos instantes nada más.

Tuvo que levantarse. Judal se separó de Aladdin, levantó las mantas de la cama y le hizo una seña al niño para que se metiese dentro. Éste lo obedeció, cubriéndose con las frazadas, mientras él también se metía dentro de la cama. Ni siquiera se acordaron de volver a vestirse, aunque así sería mejor, podría compartir más calor fácilmente. Fue ahí, al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, que notó que su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Un pequeño bostezo lo atacó y, al instante, miró al niño junto a él. Aladdin parecía pensativo, seguramente cavilando sobre las situaciones ocurridas en ese día. Judal acercó al niño y lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo al suyo. No hubo ningún rastro de lascivia en sus movimientos. Simplemente sintió el calor puro siendo emanado del cuerpo de ese niño, no era el mismo fuego ardiente que momentos antes amenazaba con consumirle, sino una agradable sensación cálida y reconfortante. Después de todo, eso era ese niño. Sabía perfectamente que Aladdin era cálido, pero hoy se había maravillado descubriendo que también podía arder como una hoguera.

Ya no eran un deseo encarnado en un placer descomunal, ni una hambruna bestial queriendo consumarse, ahora eran serenidad; una unión espiritual que forjaban el más sublime lazo de sus corazones, dos muchachos siendo deslumbrados por un calor puro y sincero. Se abrazaron, con esmero, compartiendo la calidez que tanto anhelaban, convertido en el más radiante sol que reducía a la nada aquella velada nocturna, oscura y fría.

* * *

Fin.

Gracias a todos por leer. Esperamos haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos.


End file.
